The merging of world's
by cjmassey
Summary: Both earth and remnant are know merged together and it's up to our hero to gather his trusted friends and the allies of Ozpin's cycle to combat the evil that will dam them all to hell if they can't put aside their differences. This will make our hero's from remnant stronger while Crimson tries to keep everything in order while he and his friends attend beacon.


**Game system will be in this text**

 **'** Thoughts in quotations"

* * *

My name is Crimson Grimm and I'm playing online with my friends when all of a sudden the air around me felt different, but not in a bad way because it felt welcoming and it made me relax as soon as I felt it. It also felt like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders, not even a minute of the air changing it returned back to normal and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glowing light down my hallway and without thinking I got up and walked towards it.

Before I could even get to the end of the hallway a screen popped up in front of me saying I was the gamer before quickly disappearing, but I dismissed this as a hallucination and keep walking until I was at the end of my hallway. I turned to my right were the light was coming from to see eight people I thought were non-fiction are now standing in my living room looking at each other with confusion.

These eight people made up team RWBY and team JRPN. "How is this even possible and why did the appear in my house." **Um sir do you know were we are asked Ruby.** You all would be in my house, but I have no bloody ideal how you all appeared here and all I know is that the air changed and the next second their was a light in my hallway and I went to see what it was, just to find eight people in my house.

 **Crimson's phone vibrates**

"I quickly pull my phone out and see a image of a beowolf attacking people." This can't be happening, I have to get to the police station and get a gun, but fuck why know why is this happening fuck. ok I don't have a lot of time to explain, but the grimm are attacking everything out side and the police, swat and military has been sent out to help, but they don't know what the fuck they are doing against this enemy.

This world has never seen these monsters fight or kill, but that won't stop many of us from rushing head first towards them to our deaths, but I know that you eight know how to fight the grimm so please help me protect my people.

 **Pov: Ruby**

We will help you and your people because we are huntress and huntsmen. We might not know whats going on, but its our duty to save people and help when we can.

 **Pov: Crimson**

Think you all, but I need a second a grab a few of my pocket knifes, so just wait for me for a me. "I ran down my hallway into my room and picked up ten of my pocket knifes and my hunting knife and bolted back to the living room and to the door throwing it open and started running down the street with everyone behind me. We ran for a few minutes until we heard gun shots two streets over and bolted as fast as we could, but I was behind everyone because I have no aura and have never trained to run a long distance and fight."

You should go ahead and help them I will be their when I catch up, I told the other and within seconds most of them where gone from my sight, but it only took me a minute to get to where the gun shots were going off. The first thing I saw when I rounded the corner I saw civilians behind police and swat shooting down grimm, but from what I could see they were being pushed back, so with out thinking I pulled out three of my pocket knifes and throw them into the horde of grimm killing one of the grimm. Then I started running to to a cop that had a grimm charging him from behind and pulled out my hunting knife and pushed the cop out of the way while blocking a attack from the grimm. I kicked the grimm in the stomach knocking it back a little to let me stab my knife into its neck killing it instantly and turned around to see two cop car's come down the road and stop for eight more cops to get out.

Most of the cop's that had came out of their car's opened fire, but three went to their car trunks and pulled out HK416 carbines. I noticed that one of them had was having a problem putting his mag in, so I ran towards him grabbing his gun and mag and easily slipped the mag in and turned off the safety and changed the firing mode to burst. I instantly aimed down the sights and one by one I opened fire while walking towards the grimm killing ten of them and tossing the HK416 carbine back to the police officer and running towards the horde with my knifes out.

I ran like never before and started to laugh while I reached the grimm and slowly started to dismember them one by one while the police, swat, team RWBY and team JRPN killed any grimm the made it past me until one lone beowolf grimm stood facing me, but something told me this grimm did not want to fight, so I put my knifes away.

I can tell you are different then the other grimm, but I have this strong sense that you have a soul and you don't know what to do. I won't kill you if you run away, but if you ever dear try to hurt anyone I care about and you shall perish where you stand no matter what side you support, but If you want to work to together and stop this madness I would take you up on that offer a thousand times over because human, faunas, and grimm. Fighting while never solve anything, no matter what and if we want change we must put aside our differences and help each other out.

"As soon as I said that the grimm slowly walked up to me and stood at my side until a red and black light came off my body and touched the grimm turning it into a faunas with dark green eye, green hair and a outfit that was green and black. The grimm that had turned faunas was male and had a smile on his face, before he turned to look up into the sky and let out a loud howl."

 **You have leveled up four times and has gained gun master, blade master, throwing master, a companion that will always be on your side, you have also gained the trust of your people along with team RWBY and team JRPN. You have also unlocked you aura and you are now on your way to protect earth and remnant, now that they are combined into one. You shall need to gather your allies and friends for the war that is upon you all.**


End file.
